


Hateful Fling

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: A Deal, Anal Sex, F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Carmilla Karnstein/Danny Lawrence, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura accidentally rips Carmilla's favorite book by snatching it out of her hands. Now, Laura must do "The List" with Carmilla.</p><p>Involves dub-con, rough sex, anal sex, masturbation, and much more. Will mention Danny Lawrence / Laura Hollis and Brody Kirsch / Danny Lawrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. naked cuddling - introduction

They hated each other with a burning passion, and it was all because of the day they met. Betty had just gone missing, and she had suddenly got the "Roomate from Hell". She thought it wasn't possible, but oh how it was.

Carmilla was her name, and she was the scum off the earth, well, Laura thought so. She would never pick up her things off the floor, leaving Laura to do that. She would also bring back "Study buddies" to their dorm room.

Laura was sick of it, and Carmilla wanted sex. So they came up with a deal.

♤♡♢♧

"You make me want to throw up," Carmilla spat as she threw herself on her bed.

"Can you not throw yourself on your bed? Its kind of annoying." Laura spat back, and Carmilla rolled her eyes as she continued to read her book.

"Make me, cupcake," Carmilla smirked as Laura got up.

Laura walked over to Carmilla, and grabbed her book. She accidentally ripped it, and this shocked Carmilla. As she jumped up, Laura began reading the half that was still in tact with wide eyes. Carmilla looked pissed, and Laura was about to find out how pissed she was. Grabbing her by the throat, Carmilla looked into her eyes and said with a sinister smile, "Now, you owe me a new book, and those are quite expensive, cupcake." Gasping, Laura tried getting away, but Carmilla began to lean in for a kiss. This was Laura's first kiss, and Carmilla definitely knew it too.

"I know how you can repay me," Carmilla stated, and Laura tried forming words.

"H-how?" Laura stuttered, earning a peck on the lips from Carmilla.

"Well, I have a list of thirty sexual things... and you're going to do them with me," said Carmilla.

"B-but... I'm a vir--" Laura was in the middle of saying, but Carmilla cut her off by kissing her roughly.

"Don't worry, the third thing on the list is 'first time'. I got that covered." Carmilla explained, and Laura nodded.

"Um... I'll just pay you back, how much is the damn book?" Laura asked, and Carmilla shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that, cupcake," Carmilla stated, and Laura tried smacking Carmilla's hand away, but her hand wouldn't budge.

"Okay, okay... I'll do your list with you if you let go of my n-neck," Laura compromised, and Carmilla let go quickly.

"What's first on the list?" asked Laura, and Carmilla smiled an evil smile before answering the question.

"Well it involves you and I... without clothes." Carmilla said, and Laura's jaw dropped.

"So come on, cupcake. Get undressed for me," Carmilla said, and Laura slowly started to undress.

Once Carmilla and Laura were completely naked, Laura got on the bed first. Following her, Carmilla purposely rubbed her hand against Laura's pussy. Causing her to moan, Carmilla muttered a sarcastic 'oops' before putting her arm around Laura's waist.

"You're evil," Laura moaned as she reached down to touch herself, but Carmilla stopped her.

"You're not touching yourself for two days, cupcake." Carmilla said before shutting her eyes.

"Fuck you," Laura snapped, and Carmilla laughed.

"Oh I will." Carmilla smirked against Laura's neck.

"Now go to sleep, Laura," Carmilla demanded, and Laura did just that.


	2. naked kiss

Laura woke up with a major headache, and for a split second she had forgotten all about Carmilla and the stupid list. Looking around, Carmilla was nowhere in sight.

Thank God, Laura said as she quickly got out of Carmilla's bed. She wasn't really in the mood to stick around -- only because she could just picture the cocky grin on Carmilla's face.

But it was too late, and in came Carmilla with a blonde girl.

"Whoa, what the hell, Carm?" Laura gasped as she ran into the bathroom.

"You'll have to excuse her, she's a nudest," Carmilla laughed as she grabbed her book from the shelf.

Laura rolled her eyes as she went to take a shower. Exhausted from the night before, she needed a nap and fast. She thought about skipping her classes today, and that's was what she planned on doing.

Water running on her face, Laura closed her eyes as she heard the bathroom door open. She ignored it though, not even bothering with it because she knew who it was.

"Oh Laura, it's time for number two on the list," reminded Carmilla as she shut the door.

"Come on, I have a date with Danny... can't this wait?" Laura sighed, and Carmilla frowned.

"Did I say you could go on a date with Danny?" Carmilla asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Who made you my boss?" Laura snapped, and Carmilla smirked.

"I did when you ruined my book. Now step out of the shower so we can get this over with." Carmilla said, and Laura didn't come out of the shower.

"I'm ignoring you," Laura stated, and that made Carmilla smile.

"I thought you might... so that's why I'm coming in," Carmilla said as she started to strip all of her clothes. Carmilla was ready for this, and Laura didn't really want to do this. She had enough of Carmilla and her stupid list, but Carmilla didn't understand.

"Shut up and leave me alone," Carmilla mocked, and Laura flicked her off.

"Oh baby, you know I can't wait for tomorrow. You'll be screaming my name over and over, and your precious Danny will hear it. But for now, we're going to kiss naked," Carmilla smirked evilly and Laura gasped at her words.

"Please, no... I don't want Danny to find out. Please, Carm," Laura begged, and Carmilla laughed.

"You shouldn't have ripped my book, you wouldn't be in this mess." Carmilla reminded, and Laura pouted.

"It was an accident." stated Laura.

"Didn't look like it, cupcake," Carmilla licked her lips before looking in the mirror.

"Damn, you look good... I wish I could skip a few of the things on the list so I could take you right here. Right now, but y'know, I'm trying to play by the rules here. So if you don't hurry up, I'm going to break the rules." Carmilla threatened, and Laura turned off the water.

"Fine, what's number two on this stupid list?" Laura asked with attitude, and Carmilla rolled her eyes before answering her question.

"We're going to be kissing naked. Since you're already naked, I'll just get naked." Carmilla said as she pulled her shirt off.

Once she was down to nothing but her panties, Laura couldn't help but stare at her enemy's chest and panties. Finally noticing, Carmilla smirked before saying, "I knew you liked what I've got -- don't think I haven't seen you staring at me while I change." with that, Carmilla slipped out of her panties.

"I-I wasn't staring at -- I was just--" she was stuttering before Carmilla cut her off.

"Just shut up and come here. I've got somewhere to be, and if I don't show up, they're going to be upset." Carmilla explained, and Laura listened.

Carmilla leaned in, and kissed Laura on her soft lips. She tasted amazing, and she couldn't wait to be Laura's first.

"See you tonight for number three." Carmilla said as she quickly put her clothes back on. Laura sighed before going back in the shower.

She couldn't believe this was happening, especially with Carmilla. Hopefully, Carmilla would see that Laura really liked her... she could only hope for the best.


	3. first time

Laura woke up with an aching headache, and it was all because of the party that was going on down the hall. They were way too loud for her to get any type of sleep. She guessed that college was going to be like this until she was out of college for good.

"Good god, I need something for this awful headache." Laura said out loud before jumping out of her skin when she realized Carmilla was staring at her with a seductive smile and bedroom eyes.

"Well good morning to you too, Carmilla." Carmilla mocked, and Laura sighed before standing up. She needed medicine or she was going to go insane. Following her into the bathroom, Carmilla leaned on the counter.

"May I help you?" Laura asked, and Carmilla laughed at her. Laura wasn't in the mood for her bullshit, and Carmilla knew that all too well.

"Nah, I'm just admiring your beauty, that's all," she shrugged, and Laura laughed.

"Compliments get you absolutely nowhere, Carm." Laura said before grabbing the medication out of the cupboard. She shook her head before slowly opening the package of pills.

"It does get me somewhere, Laura, because... well --" she cut herself off, and smiled evilly at Laura.

"What're you thinking?" Laura asked bluntly, and Carmilla got closer to her.

"I'm thinking of all the things I'm going to do to you because of this list." she admitted, and began combing her fingers through her hair. Carmilla was ready to start the fun things, but she had to make sure Laura wanted this too.

Pushing Laura against the wall, Carmilla decided to tease her. Pulling her hair out of the way from her neck, Carmilla grazed her teeth against the human's neck. To Laura this felt amazing, and she had to have more than just that.

"Please, Carm," she begged, and Carmilla smirked without saying a word.

"Please? Please what, Laura?" Carmilla asked in a seductive tone of voice that drove Laura insane.

"Please fuck me -- I need this!" Laura pleaded, and Carmilla was quick to get on her knees.

Pulling at Laura's pajama bottoms and (already) soaked panties, Carmilla smirked cocky-like before licking her lips. She knew that she had an effect on Laura, and it made her want to brag. But she decided to not brag because it wasn't the perfect time to. Maybe after she has sex with her would be the best time.

"You want it so bad don't you? Tell me how you want it," ordered Carmilla, and Laura moaned as Carmilla began to rub her clit.

"I-I want your tongue in my pussy, Carm... please." she begged, and Carmilla decided to giver what she wanted.

"You go it -- come to bed with me, Ms. Hollis." Carmilla said as she stood up, and reached her hand out for Laura to take.

"Did you really just quote Fifty Shades of Grey?" Laura asked with narrowed eyes, and Carmilla bit her lip.

"I might've, but it sounded nice and I'm trying to be nice. So quit ruining the moment!" Carmilla rolled her eyes as she led laura to her bed.

"Are you going to fuck me now, Carm?" Laura asked out of curiosity, and Carmilla smirked.

"Fuck? No. Make love to? Yes."

With that, Carmilla began to remove her shirt. She kept her eyes locked on Laura's the whole time. She refused to look away from Laura, and that made her even more seductive. Well, in Laura's eyes at least, but she didn't want to rush things. Neither of them wanted to rush things; especially Carmilla. She wanted everything to be special for Laura, since it was her first time having sex. The teasing and being mean could wait for the next thing on the list.

"You're beautiful, Laura. Don't ever forget that, okay?" Carmilla said, and Laura couldn't help but blush at Carmilla's sweet words.

"Thank you, Carm..." Laura trailed off, still blushing because of Carmilla.

"It's my pleasure, baby girl."

Carmilla smiled before pulling her pants, along with her panties down to her ankles. Stepping out of them, Carmilla was still staring at a half dressed Laura. As soon as Carmilla got her bra off skillfully with one hand, Laura began touching herself. This made Carmilla smile as she got closer to Laura.

"Yes, play with yourself and think how much I'm going to make you feel good, baby." she moaned as she got on the bed, and laid on her stomach. Facing Laura's pussy, Carmilla moved her hands away from it so she could get in and play with her clit.

"You have a beautiful pussy, Laura. Did you know that?" Carmilla asked, and Laura blushed while shaking her head.

"Please Carm, lick my pu-pussy." Laura pleaded, and Carmilla was happy to do so.

Kissing Laura's inner thigh, Carmilla was quick to move to her other inner thigh. Repeating the process, Laura was unable to stop herself from moaning. It felt amazing to her, and she needed more.

Carmilla kissed Laura's clit gently, and Laura thought she was in heaven from the pleasure. "Take your shirt off, I want to see your whole body, Laura." Carmilla stated with a gentle voice that sent shivers down Laura's spine.

Taking off her clothes, Laura moaned from Carmilla lightly licking her clit in an agonizing soft way. Of course Carmilla had to tease her just a little bit, it wouldn't be fun without a little bit. "Fuck, feels so good." Laura moaned, and that's when Carmilla took it upon herself to speed her tongue up.

Licking and sucking on Laura's clit made her go crazy. Feeling pure ecstacy with each flick of her tongue, Laura couldn't believe how good it felt. Carmilla knew she would like it, and she didn't plan on stopping until Laura came in her mouth. "Carm--" Laura cut herself with another moan forcing it's way out of her mouth. Carmilla started to slide her tongue in and out of her tight entrance.

"You taste so good, baby. I want more." Carmilla moaned against Laura's pussy, and that did it for Laura.

"I'm coming!" Laura screamed, and Carmilla kept tongue fucking her as hard and fast as she could.

Laura started grinding against Carmilla's face, and Carmilla was enjoying it. Slipping in a finger into Laura's tight pussy, Carmilla began thrusting in and out at a slow pace. "Fast-er, please." Laura pleaded, and Carmilla did what she wanted her to do.

Slipping in a second finger, Laura's walls began to clench down on Carmilla's fingers. This caused her to speed up, and Laura was ready to come again.

"Come baby, come." Carmilla moaned as she began touching herself to get off.

"I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna come!" Laura moaned as her back arched and she began to shake.

Pulling her fingers out, Carmilla began to clean them off with her mouth. To her, Laura tasted devine, and she couldn't wait until they were going to do the fourth thing on the list. Carmilla had something in store for her, and it was definitely going to be fun... for her at least.


End file.
